A common method of installing a mirror to a wall or similar surface involves the use of J-channels that are fastened to a flat surface in order to hold the mirror in place. In order to ensure proper installation, a J-channel for the lower edge of the mirror must be measured and fastened to the wall. The mirror is then seated into the lower J-channel and the location of the mirror's top edge is marked on the wall. The mirror is then removed from the lower J-channel and an upper J-channel is installed onto the wall at the appropriate position. Constant movement of the mirror during the installation process increases the likelihood of damage to the mirror as well as to the person performing the installation. Additionally, the difficulty of the installation process may require more than one person to be involved. Because of the precision required to install a mirror utilizing J-channels, the process can be quite difficult and tedious. An alternative to J-channels is to utilize clips or similar fasteners to attach the top of a mirror to a wall. This eliminates the need to move the mirror during installation, but the exposed clips may be aesthetically unpleasing. Additionally, because multiple fasteners must be attached to the top of the mirror in order to ensure that the mirror is securely in place, this process can be quite tedious as well.
The present invention is a wall-mounting brace for mirrors, artwork, and similar objects. The present invention facilitates the installation as well as the removal of a mirror from a wall or similar flat surface. Additionally, the present invention is aesthetically pleasing as no fasteners are exposed to view after the mirror is installed. The fasteners may be temporarily uncovered in order to gain access to the fasteners and then covered to hide the fasteners from view.